Card games have been a popular form of entertainment for centuries. In light of their popularity, Queen Elizabeth I granted a patent for the manufacture and sale of playing cards to Ralph Bowes and Thomas Bedingfield in 1576 (Fox, Harold G., Monopolies and Patents. University of Toronto Press (1947), p. 88). Undoubtedly, the popularity of card games stems from the infinite number of novel methods of play that are possible. The present invention is a card game where passing cards and adding them up to a specific number is part of the strategy. Here, a special deck of cards determines how far a player moves along the game board. Sections on the board affect the strategy of when a player passes cards drawn from the deck.
In 1943 Von Neumann and Morgenstern published their classic book, Theory of Games and Economic Behavior, in which they related aspects of game theory to social interactions such as business dealings and politics. Similarly, McDonald has compared game theories and poker strategies to business coalitions and atomic warfare (J. McDonald; Strategy in Poker, Business and War, Vail-Ballou Press, Inc. (1950) 128 pages). They submit that imperfect information creates uncertainty among individuals in games and in society at large. The present invention attempts to maximize all players' access to information by requiring that all cards be turned face up and by encouraging lively strategic discussions between players. Therefore, there are no deceptive strategies in this game.
Because all of the cards are visible to all players, the game encourages partnerships between players of disparate ages and skills. With strategic discussions, the more experienced player can direct the other's play. This feature lends the game for use as a learning tool that, for example, a father could use with his young daughter. By playing the game, the child could learn basic counting as well as experience an introduction to adult interactions.
The game is also meant to incorporate several types of game theories all in one game. For example, a four person game begins with two sets of partners discussing strategy. In the beginning, these players will use partnership aspects of game theory. As players drop out of the game, the strategy and type of game changes. When the game becomes a three player game, the two remaining partners can gang up to eliminate the third player. The game then becomes a two person rivalry game. When another player is eliminated the remaining player finishes the game by playing solitaire. Thus, the game is an unusual combination of several types of games all in one. A goal of this game is to expand players innate understanding of the social interactions associated with business transactions and politics.